Répétition
by Maelite
Summary: Ailleurs. Plus tard. Un clan Cullen de désormais quatorze membres. Un amour inconditionnel entre une jeune humaine un peu trop curieuse et un "adolescent" du clan. Une vampirisation problématique. Une crise des Volturri ... K voire Kplus; parfois T
1. Les petits nouveaux de Glubsberry

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma toute première Twilightfanfic ! Elle répond à mon propre défi (le 1er que je lance).

Voici un résumé (post-fiction) du point de vue d'Alice :

_« Autre temps. Autre lieu. Un clan Cullen considérablement agrandi depuis l'arrivée d'Isabella Swan à Forks. Mais au final, ce n'était qu'une répétition._

_Un amour inconditionnel entre une jeune humaine un peu trop curieuse et un "adolescent" du clan. Une petite rivalité loup Quileutes-Vampires végétariens. Une vampirisation problématique. Un bébé qui fait craquer Rosalie. Une énième crise de jalousie du clan Volturri. Quelques affrontements gagnés ou évités de justesse …_

_Et pourtant, Andrea Parker n'était pas qu'une Bella-bis._

_Ce n'était qu'une répétition... Et si ça ne devait pas être la dernière, le reste de l'éternité promettait d'être très divertissante ! »_

Toute la fiction est du point de vue d'Andrea Parker, un de mes personnages fictifs même si elle porte le même nom que l'actrice jouant Miss Parker dans le Caméléon.

J'ai déjà écrit de nombreuses scènes (ce qui fait une 30aine de pages) mais elles ne sont pas liées et je ne peux pas promettre une mise à jour régulière même si j'essaierai. Je vais faire en sorte que ça ne mette pas trop de temps à démarrer, mais promis : au 5e ou 6e chapitre vous serez déjà au coeur de l'histoire !

**Chapitre premier : Les petits nouveaux de Glubsberry**

La rentrée scolaire. Une journée presque comme les autres. Que toutes les autres journées scolaires, bien sûr. Retrouvailles chaleureuses et bavardes d'après vacances, pourtant pas plus bruyantes au final que l'ensemble des élèves racontant leur week-end (pour certaines greluches c'était même tous les lundis retrouvailles chaleureuses et bavardes d'après week-end), mais juste un peu plus longues; ouverture du lycée à peine plus tardive que le reste du temps; masses d'élèves devant les affiches du couloir directorial et devant les portes des salles de classes, pour ceux qui avaient déjà eu accès aux listes de classes.

Je ne partais jamais pendant les vacances d'été, et je les passais principalement avec ma meilleure amie, Yelena. Quant-aux autres personnes, il n'y avait pas de feeling entre nous. Avec Yelena, on s'entendait et on se comprenait si bien, que je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Sans compter que j'étais plutôt assez proche de ma famille : mon frère tout juste majeur, de deux ans mon aîné et en terminale, ma mère institutrice, mon père qui travaillait pour je ne savais quelle section de la mairie, et ma grand-mère, qui passait ses journées à la maison, à effectuer de petits travaux de couture pour les gens qui en avaient besoin mais n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Je bravais la foule, essayant de ne pas écraser de pieds, afin de savoir quelle serait ma classe, et éventuellement qui seraient mes camarades de classe. 2nde A, 2nde B, 2nde C, 2nde D … Je ne voyais ni mon nom, ni celui de Yelena … 2nde E … Ah ! 2nde F, salle 1120, professeur principal , économie et géopolitique : « Paphos Yelena » et … « Parker Andrear ». Je jetais un oeil aux autres noms. Swan Alice et Cullen Edward étaient deux noms parfaitement inconnus pour moi. Ou presque … Mon père avait fait allusion aux docteurs Blake et Cullen, tout nouveaux à l'hôpital et avait dit que le frère du docteur Blake était entré dans la police locale tandis que la femme du docteur Cullen avait ouvert une fleuristerie en bas de l'avenue principale. Il avait ajouté qu'ils avaient achetés une très grande maison qu'ils partageaient avec une certainne famille Swan, et qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'enfants. Je regardais les autres 2ndes, pas de Cullen, ni de Swan. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils aient des frères et soeurs jumeaux … je scrutais les autres listes pour découvrir une Rosalie Cullen, une Bella Swan et un Emmett Swan en première, tous dans des classes différentes. Ils devaient en plus avoir des enfants encore plus jeunes, qui seraient au collège, c'est-à-dire très probablement dans les bâtiments identiques de l'autre côté de la rue. En tentant de m'extraire de la masse d'élève agglutinés, je reconnus la jeune fille blonde qui venait d'arriver : un peu plus grande que la normale, pas très épaisse mais pleine de vitalité, un visage sortant tout juste de l'enfance, une coupe au carré à la mode des années 40 (cheveux blonds raides coupés au niveau du menton de façon régulière, même stricte, avec une frange droite au dessus des sourcils) et des vêtements légers et prêts du corps; Yelena. Je lui fis de grands signes pour qu'elle ne se risque pas auprès des listes de classe. Enfin parvenue près d'elle, je déclarais :

- Seconde F, en 1120.

Et nous filâmes vers le bâtiment 1, 1er étage, salle 20. Il y avait déjà quatre élèves. Un garçon et une fille à la peau très pâle, lui avec les cheveux cachés sous une capuche, et elle avec une coupe courte et noire, d'un noir si profond que ce ne pouvait pas être naturel. Vive les colorations. Elle n'avait pourtant rien d'une gothique, même avec sa peau crayeuse; elle semblait trop vivante pour ça. Il sourit tandis que je les examinais tous les deux d'une façon beaucoup plus rationnelles que les deux autres élèves - des filles - qui dévoraient le garçon des yeux. Elles ne parlaient pas, mais les deux adolescents à la peau d'albâtre semblaient discuter de la liste des professeurs.

- Tu seras capable de lui donner du professeur Blake à longueur de journée, Edward ? Ça risque vraiment d'être drôle.

Edward … Ils devaient être Edward Cullen et Alice Swan, les nouveaux. Je jetais un oeil à la liste, cherchant un professeur Blake, et découvris une Mme Blake en professeur de biologie. Ce devait être elle. Je ne connaissais de réputation qu'un seul des autres professeurs : , alias , professeur de droit. Durant année, nous expérimenterions un peu toutes les matières, afin d'être apte à choisir une spécification ensuite. Yelena s'orienterait vers un cursus littéraire, afin d'entrer dans une école de journalisme, son plus grand rêve, mais moi ? Je n'en avais encore aucune idée.

Je m'éloignai de la porte où était scotché le papier, et découvris qu'Yelena étant déjà en train de jauger les deux nouveaux élèves. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient beaux, même plus que ça, et qu'ils feraient de parfaits modèles pour les essais de mon amie, photographe amateur de talent. Elle saurait rendre le meilleur d'eux, comme sur aucune autre photo, et trouverait même le profil qui les mettait le plus en valeur. Elle avait un don inné pour ça, voir la beauté cachée. Et pour le coup, elle n'était pas du tout cachée. Semblant douter, des endroits où elle prendrait les photos et des angles sous lesquels elle immortaliserait leurs traits, elle s'approcha du garçon – Edward – et se présenta, les sourcils encore froncés :

- Salut, je m'appelle Yelena Paphos. J'adore prendre des photos.

- Elle a un talent fou, la coupai-je car je connaissais bien son humilité

- Si tu veux Andy, me concéda-t-elle, et je voudrais vraiment faire un book avec vous deux.

Ce fut la fille – Alice – qui répondit. Sa voix était musicale, chantante, et évoquait la trille d'un rossignol, en moins aigu :

- Moi c'est Alice, et lui c'est Edward. Ca pourrait être sympa. On verra. En tout cas Edward a une soeur, Rosalie, qui sera plus qu'enchantée d'une telle proposition.

Yelena était un peu frustrée de se voir imposer un modèle, mais comme je la connaissais, elle devait se dire que ce n'était qu'un petit sacrifice devant ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec eux. Elle osa même demander à Edward de retirer sa capuche. Il hésita, interrogeant Alice du regard, mais elle lui dit que pour les deux autres filles (que j'avais finalement mentalement intégrées au décor), c'était déjà fichu. Il consentit alors à Yelena de détailler ses cheveux courts et désordonnés brun-roux, semblables à de l'or liquide qu'on aurait refroidi soudainement. Les reflets, même sous la lumière des néons, étaient sublimes. Je ne pensais pas avoir déjà vu pareille couleur, même parmi les innombrables colorations rousses qu'achetait régulièrement ma mère – elle était tétanisée par l'idée qu'on puisse savoir qu'elle avait quelques cheveux blancs. Il tourna ses yeux vers moi, et une fois encore leur couleur impossible me frappa : du miel liquide, encore en mouvement autour de ses iris noirs. Il devait être un mystère pour la génétique. Tout comme Elizabeth Taylor et ses yeux violets, ou était-ce indigo ? Il faudrait que vérifier à l'occasion. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il étaient liés à un professeur de biologie.

- Ta soeur Rosalie, elle a les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux que toi ? Demandai-je, espérant remonter le moral de Yelena, et aussi un peu par curiosité

- Non.

Sa voix était de velours, douce et épaisse. Une caresse. Dans le genre j'ai tout pour moi !

- On a les mêmes yeux mais elle est blonde. Comme notre père. Moi, je suis plutôt un mélange entre notre mère aux cheveux caramels et lui.

- C'est lui le docteur Cullen ?

- Non, en vérité c'est notre beau-père. Mais il est blond aussi.

- O.K. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, tous les deux ?

De nouveaux élèves avaient rejoint le point de ralliement et je parlais pour couvrir les murmures, discussions dont Alice et Edward étaient le centre, et en profitais pour assouvir ma curiosité, ainsi que celle de mes futurs camarades de classe au passage. Edward gardait obstinément le silence, comme s'il espérait ainsi l'appeler de toutes ses forces et forcer les autres à se taire. Alice était comme survoltée pour deux.

- Plutôt pas mal de temps, oui !

- Hé ! m'exclamai-je soudain, mais vous avez les mêmes yeux ! Enfin pas la même forme mais la même couleur !

- Nos mères étaient cousines éloignées.

- Donc vous ne sortez pas ensemble.

Alice pouffa.

- Pourquoi ce donc ? On est tous cousins éloignés sur cette planète ! Mais en effet, on ne sort pas ensemble.

Le truc à ne pas révéler, en réalité. Les murmures devinrent de vraies négociations de place de marché.

- MAIS … je sors avec l'un de ses frères et il est fiancée à Bella, ma demi-soeur.

J'entendis dans mon dos quelque chose comme « Une copine, ça se change, même si c'est une fiancée » et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ces deux familles étaient très liées, et partageaient même une maison, d'après ce que je savais; ils avaient commencé leur vie bien avant d'arriver à Glubsberry et ce n'étaient pas quelques filles inintéressantes au possible qui allaient tout effacer d'un sourire charmeur et d'un regard aguicheur.

Le professeur Nioresse arriva, avec bien cinq minutes de retard parce que son café était brûlant quand il se l'était servi et qu'il n'avait pas pu quitter la salle des professeurs avec. Il sortit un trousseau de clé tout aussi rachitique que lui (deux clés), glissa la bonne dans la serrure du premier coup, pas trop difficile au vu du nombre de possibilités, et nous permis d'entrer. Il nous rappela le règlement et nous fit remplir plusieurs questionnaires au sujet de choses présentes dans les dossiers de l'école : nom des parents/tuteurs, emplois, adresse etc... Puis nous dûmes faire un petit panneau sur lequel nous devions marquer notre nom de famille en majuscules et notre prénom en dessous, le tout en lettres assez grosses pour être lisibles depuis le bureau du professeur. J'en profitais pour essayer d'assimiler des noms aux visages, et remarquais le style bouclé de l'écriture d'Edward et celui très délié d'Alice, les deux seules calligraphies marquantes. Ils partageaient un bureau, comme Yelena et moi. Je supposais que pour eux aussi les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Nous avions à peine fini de répondre aux questions, pris note de ce que nous avions à savoir et rangé les emplois du temps et autres papiers qui nous avaient été distribués au milieu de la première heure que le gong qui signalait les changements d'heures de cours indiqua midi.

- Edward, Alice, vous voulez manger avec Yelena et moi ?

Je n'avais jamais été aussi sociale. Mais ils étaient étranges, et cela m'intriguait. Mon envie de passer du temps avec eux n'était même pas feinte.

- Non merci je n'ai pas très faim.

- Et moi non plus, mais on va tout de même visiter la cafétéria.

- Vous savez, il y a un petit jardin derrière le gymnase, les élèves qui ne veulent pas manger le menu du jour, ou qui ont une pause trop courte à midi, arrivent avec leur repas et déjeunent dans l'herbe.

- Enfin, d'après ce que mon frère m'a dit. Il entame sa troisième année ici. Venez, le réfectoire c'est par là.

Je les guidai. Alice avait une délicieuse démarche à la fois sautillante et dansante. Même si j'étais un « bon élément » en sport, j'étais sûre qu'elle pouvait me battre haut la main au triple saut. Une fois dans le bon bâtiment, je pris un plateau pour Yelena et pour moi tandis qu'elle se chargeait des verres et des couverts et avançai dans la file. Nous prîmes les assiettes qu'on nous tendait : gratin dauphinois. Edward et Alice se contentèrent d'une bouteille de soda, tandis que Yelena et moi prenions une cruche d'eau. Mon amie d'enfance s'exclama soudain :

- C'est eux là-bas ! Au bout de la table du fond de la salle ! Je suis sûre que ce sont vos frères et soeurs, la ressemblances est flagrantes ! C'est waouh ! C'est laquelle Rosalie ?

- On a dit la blonde, lui rappelai-je

- Ah oui ! Magnifique ! Je vous veux tous dans mon book ! Je veux un album entier avec juste des photos de vous ! Sublime !

- Euh … Yelena, dans ta joie sans limite, tu bloques le passage, on ne peut pas atteindre les tables. Et tu attires l'attention de tout le lycée sur nous.

Plutôt sur Edward et Alice, puisque les autres semblaient avoir déjà été repérés, mais peu importait puisque nous étions à côté d'eux. Je leur glissai un « A toute à l'heure » et tirait Yelena par la manche vers les deux premières places disponibles en face à face.


	2. Interrogations

Coucou ! Voici le second chapitre !

Je commencerai à publier les RAR à partir du prochain chapitre car je ne connaissais pas le système et ne savais pas que seuls les auteurs des reviews pouvaient lire ma réponse.

**Chapitre second : Interrogations**

L'après-midi commença par un cours de chimie. C'était principalement la présentation du programme de l'année et la mise en place de demi-groupes par ordre alphabétique. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Andrea Parker, Yelena Paphos et Alice Swan se trouvaient dans le même groupe tandis qu'Edward Cullen se trouvait séparé de toute connaissance, nouvelle ou ancienne. Nous travaillerions en trio, et le mien semblait tout désigné. Bien sûr, Alice et Yelena acceptèrent en avouant avoir eu la même idée. La fin de l'après-midi fut dédiée au discours de rentrée du directeur, de la bibliothécaire, de la chef-surveillante et de l'infirmière, et à la bourse aux livres, système auquel Alice et Edward semblaient étrangers et qu'il fallut leur expliquer en long, large et travers même s'ils avaient déjà tout acheté.

Puis nous nous quittâmes et chacun rentra chez soi. Yelena et moi habitions le même quartier et avions pour habitude de rentrer ensemble. Elle me mit au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait appris pendant mes quelques moments d'absence (lorsque j'écoutais le discours de rentrée et essayais de deviner le maître mot de l'année d'après l'équipe enseignante (il n'y en eu pas un mais trois : Travail, Ponctualité, Assiduité) et quand je faisais la queue pour récupérer des livres en bon état) : elle connaissait les noms et liens de chacun des membres des familles d'Edward et d'Alice. Rosalie était la seule blonde, et sortait avec un garçon au physique d'un joueur de football américain prénommé Emmett, la brune aux cheveux longs et soyeux s'appelait Bella, et elle était la copine d'Edward – j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il avait bon goût, class et neutre à la fois, comme Bella – le copain d'Alice, Jasper, ainsi qu'un autre garçon prénommé Seth étaient en dernière année au collège d'en face. Bella était la soeur biologique du professeur Blake, qu'Alice avait appelée Renesmée, et leur mère avait épousé le père d'Alice et Emmett, ce qui faisait d'eux une fratrie plutôt unie. Malheureusement, leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et c'était le professeur Blake qui était depuis ce moment le chef de famille, car elle avait refusé qu'ils soient éparpillés aux quatres vents dans des familles d'accueil, n'ayant ni oncle, ni tante, ni grands-parents. Je ne savais si je pourrai me souvenir de tout ça. La famille d'Edward était aussi recomposée mais il nous avait déjà expliqué tout ça. Sa mère était la fleuriste, son père le docteur. Je n'avais pas parlé à Yelena des Blake, et elle n'avait rien appris sur eux si ce n'est qu'ils vivaient ensemble car le plus âgé était l'époux du professeur Blake. Elle était également ravie qu'ils aient presque cédé à l'engouement d'Alice, car elle pourrait ainsi passer des heures à les photographier.

Nous nous séparâmes à une intersection, comme tous les jours de classe, et je rentrais en réfléchissant aux nouveautés qu'avaient apportées cette journée. Bien que je n'ai jamais cherché à construire de nouvelles amitiés, celles-ci semblaient venir d'elles-même et ma meilleure amie n'était même pas jalouse, elle les adorait même plus que moi. Leur famille était nombreuse, et leurs histoires compliquées, mais à part Seth Blake qui était encore au collège et n'était donc pas une menace, aucun des garçons ne s'intéresserait à moi vu la force de leurs couples et cela me ravissait car le contraire aurait été synonyme d'ennuis en perspectives. Voilà que je me mettais à penser aux garçons ! Je devenais folle ! Sûrement l'effet lycée, que je me jurai de combattre au plus vite.

La première semaine de cours s'écoula lentement, comme toutes les semaines de cours, apportant déjà son lot de leçons à apprendre et d'exercices à faire. Comme nous le faisions déjà au collège, Yelena et moi restions souvent dans les couloirs pour faire nos exercices avant de rentrer chez nous. Au début, Alice se joignait systématiquement à nous, elle était bien meilleure et efficace que nous, et répondait à toutes nos questions, mais lorsque nous n'avions rien à lui demander, son inactivité nous déconcentrait et je lui proposai d'autres moments de la semaine à passer ensemble pour que nous puissions nous aussi travailler efficacement. Elle comprit aussitôt et ne me fit même pas remarquer la maladresse de ma demande, ne semblant d'ailleurs pas plus peinée que je veuille qu'elle parte. Edward était plus distant avec nous, mais ne pouvait refuser de nous aider lorsque nous séchions sur un point. Yelena blaguait en disant que si nous avions à ce point besoin d'aide en début d'année, nous finirions par devenir complètement dépendante de lui ! Il grimaça à cette idée.

Le vendredi après la pause de l'après-midi, nos deux dernières heures de cours étaient consacrées à la biologie, avec le professeur Blake, la soeur par alliance d'Alice. Elle était déjà installée quand nous entrâmes. C'était une jeune femme tout aussi magnifique que tous les membres de la famille d'Edward et d'Alice. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un roux cuivré qui ondulaient sur ses épaules, sa poitrine et son dos. Elle était jeune et incroyablement belle, sexy sans provocation, avec son col roulé beige et sa veste brune en daim. Sa peau était plus colorée que celle d'Alice ou d'Edward mais elle restait pâle, d'un saumon très clair, plus claire encore que celle de tous les habitants de Glubsberry qui ne voyaient que rarement le soleil. En effet, au coeur d'une vallée, la ville était constamment plongée dans une douce pénombre tamisée due à la masse nuageuse qui la couvrait. Proche de marécages, elle était plutôt isolée; et en été les gens préféraient rester cloîtrés à cause des mauvaises odeurs. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et son mascara émeraude mettait en valeur des reflets verts dans ses yeux bruns. Il aurait peut-être fallu la regarder de très près pour lui trouver un défaut quelconque. On lui donnait à peine plus de vingt ans, mais elle devait être plus âgée car on ne devenait pas professeur de biologie aussi jeune. Elle avait posé un cartable en cuir marron sur son bureau et déjà sorti un paquet de feuilles.

- Bonjour à tous.

Sa voix avait la musicalité du vent soufflant dans les arbres, elle était douce, basse et pourtant on ne pouvait l'ignorer. Elle roulait légèrement les r et cela accentuait encore plus cette impression.

- Je m'appelle Renesmée Blake et je suis votre professeur de biologie. Prenez place, je vais vous faire passer un mini questionnaire au sujet de ce que vous avez déjà étudié, ou des connaissances que vous avez acquises en auto-didacte. De même, je voudrais que vous notiez les sujets que vous avez vraiment envie d'aborder. S'il nous reste du temps avant la fin de l'année, nous travaillerons dessus.

Elle fit passer les fiches à remplir puis parcouru les rangs en mous saluant d'une façon atypique, lisant nos prénoms sur les panneaux posés sur nos bureau. Quand elle arriva devant ma meilleure amie et moi, elle dit simplement comme pour les autres élèves en inclinant deux fois la tête :

- Mademoiselle Andrea. Mademoiselle Yelena.

Elle sembla mémoriser nos visages, je les voyais presque s'imprégner sur sa rétine brune, puis passa au duo suivant. Elle mettait tout de suite à l'aise, et j'étais certaine de passer une année de biologie formidable.

Une fois que j'eus répondu à toute les questions du formulaire, je me mis à penser à tout ce qui me semblait étrange chez les Cullen et les Swan. Ils avaient tous la même couleur d'yeux, sauf le professeur Blake, la même couleur de peau, sauf elle une fois encore, ils transmettaient tous une impression de perfection génétiquement anormale, leurs voix étaient des plus agréables bien qu'elles aient toutes des tonalités différentes, et pouvait certainement se révéler envoûtante, et alors qu'ils disaient être de la même famille, je ne retrouvai aucune similitudes dans leurs traits, ni leur façon d'être bien qu'on ne puisse nier leur complicité. Aucun d'eux ne faisait son âge, certains semblant plus âgés, et d'autres plus jeunes, ce qui semblait absurde. Ils avaient chacun une personnalité bien marquée, chose peu habituelle pour des adolescents, et mentalement aucun ne paraissait être un lycéen, malgré leurs nombreux paris et leurs blagues entre eux que je ne comptais déjà plus. Ils employaient aussi des expressions que je pensais vouées à être écrites.

De même, ils ne mangeaient jamais au réfectoire, ni dans l'aire de pique-nique – du moins les fois où j'étais avec eux – mais Alice m'avait appris qu'ils attendaient d'avoir faim pour manger, ce qui se trouvait être en général à des moments différents des heures de repas, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient toujours de la nourriture sur eux, ce qui ne m'avait pas empêchée de remarquer que même aux intercours, ils ne mangeaient pas. Le visage du professeur Blake s'imposa soudain à moi, comme un flash, et je prêtai de nouveau attention à ce qu'elle disait. Elle déclarait que nous changerions de partenaire pour chaque expérience effectuée en classe. Elle nous conseilla également, de façon amicale, trop amicale peut-être, de ne pas tricher, ni même d'essayer, car cela ne pouvait que nous nuire.

Et un premier cours de rappel et de mise à niveau sur la structure du génome humain commença. C'était un cours vivant, où tous participaient librement et où il n'y avait aucune honte à se tromper car nous essayions ensuite de trouver et d'expliquer ce qui avait pu mener à une telle erreur. Pour ce dont personne n'avait idée, elle essayait de nous faire deviner, nous présenter des morceaux de raisonnement en attendant que par sa logique et sa structure nous lui proposions la suite. De cette façon, nous retenions déjà tout ce qui se disait, car nous étions directement concernés. De temps à autre, elle nous laissait du temps pour prendre des notes et répétait souvent les points importants de façon à ce que nous les considérions comme tels. Elle évitait le plus possible d'interroger Edward et Alice, peut-être pour ne pas faire de préférence, mais dans le même temps, cela attirait l'attention sur eux comme « chouchous de la prof » et je voyais dans les regards qu'il y avait déjà des jaloux avant la fin du cours.

Elle avait décoincé tout le monde, balayant les apriori d'un geste de la main, et on avait l'impression de discuter avec un camarade, bien que le vouvoiement demeure de rigueur, et ce comme aucun autre professeur n'aurait su le faire et on pouvait à présent voir la personnalité de chaque élève. Sa jeunesse était sûrement un atout non négligeable. Tout en analysant la situation, je restai concentrée sur le cours et participai autant que les autres élèves, découvrant une nouvelle facette de la biologie, où la curiosité et le questionnement scientifique avaient plus de place que la théorie. Je me demandai si je n'allais pas prendre cette option les années suivantes. Mais il faudrait certainement que je m'accroche avant de parvenir à ce que notre professeur nous faisait miroiter : la démarche de recherche.

La fin du cours arriva trop tôt et le gong en général tant attendu par les élèves les chagrina tous, et moi en premier. Yelena avait toutefois une séance de photographie avec les Cullen et les Swan, et m'avait demandée de l'accompagner afin de donner mon avis. Je savais d'avance que je ne pourrai que louer son travail, mais je n'étais pas pressée de faire des devoirs et j'avais envie de prendre l'air. Ainsi que de me retrouver avec tous les Cullen et les Swan, avec leur bonne humeur habituelle. Ce jour là, le terrain de chasse, ou plutôt de mitraillage, était un parc de jeux pour enfant. Ma grand-mère m'y emmenait souvent quand j'étais toute petite, même s'il était éloigné de la maison, car c'était le plus grand et le plus diversifié et elle pouvait être certaine qu'après y être allée à pied puis y avoir joué, j'étais prête pour la sieste (elle me portait d'ailleurs presque à chaque fois sur le retour).

Nous attendîmes les terminale dans le hall du lycée. Rosalie et Emmett se tenaient par la taille, et Bella se jeta presque sur la main d'Edward après lui avoir volé un baiser. Alice proposa d'y aller en voiture, si Yelena indiquait le chemin à Edward, car Yelena, Bella, et moi prendrions la voiture d'Edward tandis que Rosalie, Emmett et Alice celle de Rosalie. Cela nous ferait gagner du temps, bien que nous n'en manquions pas. J'avais déjà vu la voiture d'Edward, c'était une superbe volvo argentée, mais je ne savais pas ce que conduisait Rosalie. Ce devait être une voiture dans laquelle on ne pourrait que la remarquer, étant donné qu'être remarquée et admirée semblait son souci principal et son ambition première. Bella crut devoir nous mettre en garde contre la façon de conduire de son fiancé, mais nous assura que nous n'aurions aucun accident.

Sur le parking, je découvris que Rosalie possédait un coupé BMW rouge, du genre tout sauf discret; une voiture qui lui convenait à merveille. A peine dans la voiture d'Edward, Bella lança un vieux rock que Yelena et moi connaissions et que nous chantâmes ensemble, pas forcément à la même vitesse, et très faux. Pour la musique suivante, elle nous accompagna de sa voix chaude et pleine de vie qui nous fis remarquer que nous chantions encore plus faux que nous ne l'avions imaginé. Elle trouva cependant de fausses notes dans son interprétation car elle sembla devoir s'en excuser. Alors que j'écoutai le couple interpréter en choeur une chanson que je ne connaissais pas, je remarquai la vitesse à laquelle nous roulions, de même que les nombreux regards que le conducteur lançait à sa chère et tendre. Il avait l'air de ne pas s'intéresser du tout à la route, mais zigzaguait entre les autres voitures avec brio. La conduite devait être une seconde nature chez lui. Derrière nous, Rosalie faisait de même. De temps à autres, Yelena indiquait une bifurcation et chaque fois j'avais peur qu'elle ne parle trop tard mais il n'y eut aucun soucis et nous arrivâmes tous entiers à destination.


	3. Séance photo

**RAR :**

**Samara83 : **En fait, il ne reste pas QUE Seth, c'est juste qu'Andrea n'a pas encore rencontré tout le monde. Ceci dit, le seul "adolescent" (d'après leurs nouveaux papiers) restant est bel et bien Seth. Il n'apparaîtra toutefois qu'au prochain chapitre. J'espère que tu vas aimer celui-ci autant que le précédent !

**Chapitre troisième : Séance photo**

A cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait plus personne à l'aire de jeux. Alice fut réellement enchantée de la présence d'un bac à sable et sauta dedans pour s'asseoir. Je fis de même et commençait même un « volcan de sable », ma nature de gamine, réveillée par l'enthousiasme permanent d'Alice, reprenant le dessus. Edward s'installa sur un banc, et Bella sur Edward. Le regard qu'ils échangeaient valait tout l'or du monde et j'espérai un jour connaître ce qu'ils vivaient. Chose impensable avec les idiots qui fréquentaient le lycée, mais peut-être, un jour, lorsque j'aurais une vie à moi ne reposant plus que sur mes propres choix, je rencontrerai une personne avec laquelle je m'accorderai si bien. Je m'étais toujours répété que tomber amoureuse, c'était me lier et me priver de ma liberté, faire passer l'autre avant moi, ne plus vivre que pour lui, et ainsi mourir … en quelque sorte. Rosalie et Emmett étaient assis sur des balançoires mais ne se balançaient pas. Ces deux couples me faisaient presque changer de point de vue.

Yelena commença par les prendre en photo au naturel, puis du se résoudre à leur demander des poses spécifiques pour donner l'impression qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Chacune de ses photos était bien sûr magnifique. Alors qu'elle avait kidnappé Edward, Bella vînt jouer dans le bac à sable avec moi, entraînant Alice – qui en mourrait d'envie – avec elle. Toutes les trois, nous réalisâmes un château fort très réaliste et cela ravit Alice qui riait comme une enfant. Bella semblait apprécier l'amusement de sa soeur par alliance et souriait tendrement comme devant une enfant qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais qu'elle aimait quand même. Puis Alice décida qu'elle voulait faire de la balançoire et me demanda si je voulais bien la pousser. J'acceptai, mais il me paraissait plus naturel qu'elle demandât à un membre de sa famille. Après quelques poussées, elle n'avait déjà plus besoin de moi et elle s'éleva bientôt si haut que je dus la mettre en garde de ne pas faire le tour complet, tomber ni casser la balançoire. Le dernier argument eut l'air de porter car elle ralentit jusqu'à retrouver une vitesse normale. Ce n'était peut-être pas la conduite mais bien la vitesse qui était une seconde nature chez eux. Elle sauta soudain de la balançoire à presque deux mètres du sol, et atterrit sans difficulté, ayant juste besoin de plier les genoux et poser la main au sol, même si je pensais que c'était plutôt une précaution qu'une nécessité. Lorsque je cherchai la raison à cela, je vis un jeune homme blond cendré près de l'entrée du parc. Alice se jeta à son cou, et il l'enlaça tendrement.

- Le fameux Jasper ? demandai-je à Bella.

- A ton avis ?

- Mais vous n'avez pas de problème à être tout le temps ensemble ?

- Même si j'avais l'éternité devant moi, je savourerai tout de même chaque minute passée avec Edward. Et il en va de même avec Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'avoir notre existence propre, de ne pas exister qu'à travers le couple.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que cela donne, avouai-je, c'est comme si vous ne pouviez être vous même qu'ensemble, comme s'il vous manquait …

- Une moitié, termina-t-elle en souriant. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on dit de l'amour de sa vie que c'est sa moitié ? En fait les choses ont beaucoup plus de saveur à deux, quand on peut le faire pour l'autre autant que pour soi, et qu'on lit son bonheur dans ses yeux, et que ce bonheur en lui-même est constitué de son propre bonheur.

- Mouais, concédai-je, paroles de fille amoureuse.

- Mais voyons Andrea, nous sommes des êtres d'amour et de haine.

- Et de chair.

- Et de chair. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher d'éprouver ces sentiments.

- Je sais pas chez quel philosophe tu as lu ça mais je trouve que ce n'est pas vraiment vrai. Il y a des gens pour lesquels on n'éprouve qu'indifférence. Parfois rehaussée d'amertume, de curiosité ou d'envie. Mais ni amour ni haine.

- Je peux te demander ce que tu ressens pour nous ?

- Curiosité.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi, et elle semblait troublée par la réponse. Je rosis, car je ne les considérai pas comme des bêtes de foire.

- Mais j'ai aussi l'impression que c'est quelque chose de naturel. Comme une amitié de longue date. J'en arrive même à envier la complicité qui vous lie.

- De l'amour, donc. Dis-toi que ce sera pareil, même mieux, lorsque tu auras trouvé le garçon fait pour toi.

- Il ne doit y en avoir qu'un seul ?

- Non, mais tu les aimeras de façon différentes car tu ne chercheras pas la même chose chez eux.

- Comment choisir alors ?

- Ne me demande pas ! Moi j'ai pris le premier des deux. Non, c'est faux. Ne répète pas ça à Edward il me tuerait. J'ai pris celui sans lequel je ne pouvais pas respirer.

- Serais-tu une Edwardoholic ? (NdA : workoholic = work-addict, alcoholic = alcohol-addict)

- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! admit-elle en riant.

- Et pour les autres ?

- Alice trouve en Jasper sa dose de calme, et elle a tant de joie de vivre qu'il hérite du surplus et c'est vraiment ce dont il a besoin. Rosalie a trouvé en Emmett à la fois un protecteur et un admirateur, bien qu'elle n'ait besoin ni de l'un ni de l'autre; et lui sort avec la seule fille qui aurait pu choisir de lui résister, elle le fait parfois et c'est assez drôle. Et même si elle a ses phases « poupée blondie », elle reste en générale plus sérieuse et rationnelle que lui. Par contre, fais attention, ajouta-t-elle en baissant d'un ton comme une conspiratrice, elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut.

Par son excès de jovialité, Alice me semblait presque anormale, et je lui préférai déjà Bella, même si ce n'était que de peu. Je savais que si j'avais un problème ou besoin de me confier, elle serait parfaite dans ce rôle … même si Yelena demeurait ma confidente attitrée. Elle savait tout de moi, et si un jour elle décidait de faire des révélations dans le journal du lycée dont elle était parvenue à être nommée rédactrice-en-chef, je n'avais plus qu'à acheter un billet d'avion pour un endroit très lointain. Je savais cependant qu'elle ne me trahirait jamais.

- Et toi, comment nous considères-tu ? Avec quels sentiments nous vois-tu ? demandai-je, une fois encore trop curieuse.

- Confiance, optimisme et harmonie. Avec une pointe de curiosité.

Son sourire était complice. Je me sentais avec elle comme avec ma famille.

- Je crois que j'aimerais pouvoir lire dans tes pensées pour savoir ce qui fait que tu nous accordes tant d'attention.

Je rougis en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Si elle savait, elle croirait certainement que je les prenais pour des bêtes de foire ! J'étais au moins autant attirée par leurs secrets que par leur mode de vie communautaire.

- Et pour Yelena ?

- Respect, estime, compréhension et bien-être.

- Pas de curiosité ?

- Elle est notre photographe, pas notre amie. C'est ton amie. Et puis, il lui manque une qualité fondamentale.

- Laquelle ?

J'étais triste pour mon amie. Même si nous étions parfois en désaccord, je ne parvenais pas à imaginer qu'on puisse la voir ainsi.

- L'atypisme voyons ! Le tien consiste en ta curiosité démesurée. Mais elle a beaucoup de talent et est très agréable. Alors ça compense.

Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. C'est ce moment que choisit Edward pour arriver derrière Bella, la prendre par la taille et l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle avait du sentir arriver car elle avait imperceptiblement ajusté sa position, déplaçant un poil son centre de gravité, pour être idéalement placée contre lui. Leur attitude ne me gênait même pas, alors que chez n'importe quel autre couple, elle m'aurait procuré un dur sentiment d'exclusion et d'amertume. Leur amour était si naturel !

- Yelena a fini ? l'interrogeai-je sans avoir envie de les quitter.

- Oui, mais Emmett a proposé une partie de poker. Ça te tente ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas jouer.

- Je suis certain qu'Alice t'aidera, puisqu'elle ne joue pas.

- Je veux bien mais pourquoi ne joue-t-elle pas ?

- Elle a beaucoup trop de chance, ça gâche le jeu et les autres trouvent ça indécent. D'ailleurs je ne joue pas moi non plus, je préfère encourager ma Bella.

Emmett alla chercher une valise qui semblait blindée dans la voiture de Rosalie et distribua les jetons aux différents joueurs. Nous jouions à même le sol car nous aurions réussi à faire passer des cartes ou des jetons par les fentes des tables de pique-nique. Je remarquai que Jasper ne jouait pas non plus, et Alice me dit qu'il était là pour veiller à ce que personne ne triche. Il y avait donc l'équipe Alice-Andrea, Bella assise sur Edward qui jura à son frère, arbitre, et à sa soeur, adversaire, de ne pas l'aider, Yelena, Emmett et Rosalie.

Alice me conseilla tout au long de la partie ce qui n'empêcha pas ma tactique d'être lamentable, surtout lorsque je restais prudente et ne suivait pas ses conseils fous (c'était Alice, il fallait s'y attendre !), et à la fin, Rosalie mit tapis. Il me restait moins d'argent qu'à elle, mais j'avais déjà trop perdu pour me coucher.

- Ajoute ça, me dit alors Alice en me tendant malicieusement une paire de clé, tu as de quoi mettre tapis maintenant.

Étrangement, Emmett et Bella se couchèrent aussitôt en lançant un regard noir à Alice, tandis qu'Edward souriait, semblant la féliciter. Bella essaya de forcer Jasper à déclarer une triche, mais il ne céda pas. Yelena suivit le mouvement et il ne resta plus que Rosalie et moi. Je n'avais rien, m'entraînant à bluffer, mais le dernier coup me donna une paire de rois. Rosalie, elle, avait une paire de dames et je gagnais. Devant la révélation, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en dévoilant un full des valets par les as. Jasper félicita Alice d'un tendre baiser pour son énorme coup de bluff. Elle avait effrayé tout le monde par son assurance, et c'est ce qui m'avait fait gagner.

Il n'y eut pas de suite, à mon plus grand désarroi car j'y avais pris goût. Edward félicita Jasper pour sa « gestion des choses » et déclara qu'il participerait peut-être une prochaine fois, si Bella l'aidait et que Jasper continuait à s'améliorer en tant qu'arbitre. Je rendis ses clefs à Alice et aidai Emmett à ranger les jetons. Intriguée, je demandai tout de même avant de rentrer à ma conseillère ce qu'elle m'avait fait mettre en jeu.

- Ma voiture, me répondit-elle.

- Elle est comment ?

- Jaune.

- Mouais, discret … Quoi d'autre ?

- Rapide.

- Et chère aussi, je suppose, vu qu'elle a suffit à combler ce qui manquait par rapport à Rosalie.

- Voui, chère aussi, admit-elle, et class.

- Ah bah ça je n'en doute pas.

Mais je n'étais pas sûre de partager leur sens de « class ». Quand Yelena eut fini de ranger tout son attirail, nous rentrâmes.


	4. Chez les Blake

**RAR :**

**anan :** Je suis ravie que Yelena te plaise ! Elle va disparaître un moment car il ne s'agit que d'un personnage secondaire, mais on la reverra dans quelques temps. J'espère qu'en attendant, le reste te plaira aussi.

**Alba Cullen-Granger :** J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec les premières apparitions de Seth et la mise au point de son comportement par rapport à Andrea ... Encore un chapitre problématique pour moi, puis ça ira tout seul ! Je te souhaite beaucoup de plaisir avec cette petite suite.

**Rabbit Titi :** Et bien la voici, la suite ! Et je te promets qu'un jour, tu pourras en effet la lire jusqu'au bout car je ne l'ai pas oubliée, cette fic. Continue à me donner tes avis, je n'en ai jamais assez.

**VampNinis :** J'espère que tu as survécu à ton manque de cette fic :-) en tout cas, voici avec certitude le chapitre suivant !

**Chapitre quatrième : Chez les Blake**

Edward et Rosalie étaient les deux membres de la famille dont j'étais le moins proche. Je ne fus donc pas choquée qu'ils prétextent avoir des devoirs en retard pour ne pas voir un film dans leur salon-ciné avec moi, comme Alice me l'avait proposé.

Edward en particulier semblait voir cette invitation comme l'annonce de l'apocalypse, à moins que ma vision fusse altérée par la dispute que j'avais surprise à la dernière pause entre Alice et lui. Il arguait que je ne pouvais que leur apporter des ennuis, et qu'elle était folle de se fier à la vision d'un simple visage, flou en plus, juste un visage en dehors de tout contexte et sans lien ni explicite ni implicite avec rien ni personne. Il disait qu'on ne pouvait s'y fier car il était possible d'en tirer du bon comme du mauvais, ou du très mauvais, que ç'aurait pu être Victoria par exemple; ce à quoi elle avait simplement répondu qu'il serait toujours possible de me maîtriser à temps, si le mauvais survenait, mais qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer son intuition. Il s'était contenté de dire qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à en arriver _là_ et avait brusquement changé de sujet. Je le soupçonne d'avoir découvert je ne sais comment que j'étais à proximité. Je ne le savais pas aussi hostile à mon égard, et cela me troublait profondément. De toute évidence, deux semaines de cours et de fréquentation intensive ne l'avait pas convaincu sur mon compte. J'étais d'autant plus blessée qu'ils n'avaient parlé que de moi, et non de Yelena. Égoïstement, je n'avais pas envie que ma meilleure amie soit acceptée là où on me rejetait.

J'étais bien placée pour savoir que si Edward avait eu des devoirs en retard, j'aurais dépassé le stade de la procrastination scolaire, mais je ne cherchai pas à détruire son excuse pour le plaisir de le savoir mal à l'aise et le forcer à m'avouer qu'il voyait en moi une ennemie.

- Quel film veux-tu voir, ou revoir, Andy ? m'interrogea Alice, aussitôt Edward et Rosalie partis.

Je réfléchis un instant … J'avais très envie d'une histoire d'amour impossible qui ne baignait pas dans l'excès de romantisme. Un drame. Mais pas un classique genre Rom&Juju, une histoire qui justifie vraiment la raison pour laquelle les amoureux ne peuvent pas se fréquenter.

- Rencontre avec Joe Black, décidai-je sans me soucier que la raison de la séparation soit rationnelle ni plausible

- Super ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Ça parle de quoi ? me demanda alors Alice, visiblement enchantée

- Hum … c'est l'histoire de l'Ange de la Mort qui tombe amoureux. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais vu ce film ! Il est culte ! Et l'Ange de la Mort … Tu n'avais jamais vu l'Ange de la Mort ? C'est incroyable, surtout vu le nombre de films que vous avez. Aucun de vous ne l'a vu ?

Seule Bella semblait savoir de quoi je parlais : à son sourire, je la devinais en train de revisionner la scène de la première apparition de l'Ange de la Mort.

- Oui, j'ai du le voir … finit par dire Alice, mais l'Ange de la Mort et moi, c'est une rencontre qui date … Je ne crois pas que nous ayons ce film, il va falloir passer au vidéo-club.

- Tu as une carte ? Il faut absolument que tu vois ce film, ou le revois car le fait que tu ne t'en souviennes pas est un outrage à la culture.

- Oui c'est bon j'ai une carte. Mais je l'ai prêtée à Leah la semaine dernière … On va passer chez elle la récupérer. Rentrez préparer les boissons et les pop-corns, on ne va faire qu'un détour de quelques minutes, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des autres.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais ce prénom, Leah, mais comme elle proposait de lui rendre visite sans même penser à lui passer un coup de film, j'en déduisis que ce devait être un autre membre de la « famille » Cullen-Swan, car c'était ainsi que je les considérai tous maintenant : étonnement proches pour une simple série de beau-frère de la belle-soeur de ... Jasper décida de nous accompagner, tandis que Bella et Emmett rentraient. Rosalie serait peut-être tentée par le film après tout, et il était probable que le professeur Blake nous rejoigne, car j'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle faisait beaucoup de choses avec les adolescents.

Jasper, Alice et moi prîmes le chemin du centre-ville et j'appris sur le trajet toute l'histoire familiale des Blake : à la mort de leurs parents, Jacob, Seth et Leah Blake avaient été placés sous la tutelle de leur tante. Jacob était ensuite devenu policier et Leah médecin, obstétricienne précisa Alice, mais étaient toujours restés très proches, si proches que lorsque Jacob, qui vivait depuis quelques temps avec Renesmée – le professeur Blake – décida de déménager et de la suivre, Leah demanda la tutelle de son petit frère et toute la fratrie suivit les Cullen-Swan. Les Blake – professeur Blake y compris, chose qui me surpris car elle était si souvent chez les Cullen-Swan que je pensais qu'elle y vivait – possédaient un duplex en ville, non loin de l'appartement d'amis garagistes chez qui Seth passait beaucoup de temps. Jasper me laissa d'ailleurs entendre que Leah, le docteur Blake, sortait avec l'un d'eux.

Le temps que j'assimile cette masse d'informations, nous étions arrivés devant l'immeuble où vivaient les Blake. C'était une ancienne maison de ville découpée en plusieurs appartements avec un petit jardin à l'arrière. Alice m'expliqua que le duplex des Blake était accessible depuis le 2e, mais qu'on pouvait aussi passer par derrière et le jardin, qui leur appartenait totalement en vérité, pour entrer au rez-de-chaussée chez eux, ce que nous fîmes.

Le jardin était entretenu avec soin et présentait d'innombrables variétés de fleurs et d'arbustes, dont certains m'évoquaient des odeurs d'épices et d'herbes aromatiques. Il s'en dégageai une atmosphère de paix et de protection, c'était un lieu d'harmonie et de recueillement, où notre âme était mise à nue, où le mensonge n'avait pas de sens, un lieu de repos physique et spirituel qui m'évoquait le jardin secret que nous avons tous en nous, celui qui nourrit notre individualité et permet à notre esprit de se retirer momentanément des troubles qui le malmènent au quotidien et de guérir à travers les rêves. C'était du moins ma façon de voir poétiquement les choses et je découvrais dans un doux apaisement sa matérialisation dans la réalité, et sous mes pieds.

Quand je quittai ma propre rêverie éveillée, je réalisais qu'Alice et Jasper étaient déjà entrés et qu'ils m'observaient avec un étrange sourire. Quant-à moi, je me trouvais sous une arche de fleurs dont les entrelacements ressemblaient à ceux de l'attrape-rêve que Yelena m'avait ramené de ses dernières vacances dans les Rocheuses. Alice et Jasper attendaient toujours, patiemment, sans dire un mot que mon émerveillement se ternisse et que je les rejoigne, ce que je finis par faire, non sans une légère frustration avec l'impression qu'il valait mieux cela que de mourir de contemplation dans ce jardin, tel Narcisse devant son reflet, et je me promis de sortir par la porte qui se trouvait au 2e étage et de passer par l'escalier et le hall d'entrée. L'intérieur était moins envoûtant mais tout aussi peu commun entre meubles sculptés, gravés, décorés à la main selon des motifs floraux ou présentant de vraies fresques de scènes de vies animales, tableaux impressionnistes et merveilles technologiques en acier poli noir. L'impression que me donnait la pièce à vivre dans laquelle nous étions entrés présageait pour l'habitation tout entière. Ça et là dans la cuisine aux murs crème et dont la moitié des meubles étaient encastrés dans un escalier et dans le salon immense aux dégradés prune dans lequel nous nous tenions sur lequel elle donnait se côtoyaient des objets résolument modernes et d'autres aussi anciens que … que l'âge des mythes et traditions, si tant est que cette expression qui me vint aussitôt à l'esprit ait du sens.

Tandis qu'une fois de plus j'étais perdue dans une admiration sans fin, Alice et Jasper retournaient déjà méticuleusement la pièce à la recherche de la carte du vidéo club prêtée à la dénommée Leah. J'hésitais à leur prêter main forte, de peur de commettre quelque sacrilège dans cette maison où je pénétrais pour la première fois sans d'ailleurs avoir même été invitée par l'un de ses résidents. Au moment même où je me faisais cette remarque en pensées, je vis un jeune homme à la carrure imposante descendre l'escalier. Il masquait partiellement la lumière venant de l'étage et cela donnait l'impression qu'il était auréolé et brillait de mille feux. Il devait facilement atteindre les deux mètres et sous ses vêtements se devinait un corps tout en musculature mais ses cheveux longs châtains clair laissés libres sur sa peau mate, et son regard légèrement en amande pétillant tel celui d'un enfant adoucissaient considérablement son apparence de prédateur. Il n'avait pas l'air de 'avoir vu et s'adressait uniquement à Alice et Jasper tandis qu'il changeait d'étage.

- Salut ! Ça va ? Vous faîtes quoi, vous cherchez quelque chose ? Hum … vous êtes seuls ? Y a comme ...

- Hey ! Salut ! On cherche la carte du vidéo-club que j'ai prêté à Leah la semaine dernière pour louer Rencontre avec Joe Black. Andy est avec nous, mais je crois qu'elle ose pas trop fouiller.

L'inconnu que je ne cessais de fixer me chercha alors du regard et me trouva en moins d'une seconde alors que je me tenais en retrait à moitié dissimulée par un meuble. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, j'eus l'étrange sensation d'être magnétisée, comme si nous étions deux aimants chargés de façon opposée et qu'il ne lui avait fallu que l'information de ma présence pour river ses yeux sombres sur moi. J'avais la sensation que l'air crépitait dans toute la pièce et que la lumière venait de l'escalier qu'il avait quitté pulsait derrière lui. Désorientée, j'avais cessé de le fixer et quand je croisais à nouveau son regard, je compris l'origine de mon malaise : on aurait dit qu'il venait d'assister à une apparition divine, que le temps s'était arrêté pour lui et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à se rapprocher de moi sans oser. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne plus près, sa réaction m'effrayait un peu. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'adoration exprimée par un visage, même sur les statues et vitraux des églises. C'était … magique … il exprimait chaleur, tendresse, protection … et était de toute évidence monothéiste … Totalement soufflée par cette scène de contes de fées, bien meilleure que dans mes rêves les plus fous, je mis un moment à me ressaisir, détourner les yeux et avoir de nouveau les pieds sur terre. On ne vivait pas dans un conte de fées. La réalité était bien différente des rêves d'une petite fille. En réalité, dans la vraie vie, le coup de foudre n'existait pas, et surtout l'amour n'était ni éternel ni inconditionnel, ni si total … sauf si on se l'imaginait, qu'on s'illusionnait ou qu'on était fou. Dans les deux premiers cas, il n'en était pas moins éphémère et nécessitait constamment de renouveler la passion. Ce jeune homme, qui qu'il fut, ne pouvait qu'être fou, et ce que ses yeux avaient exprimé excessivement dangereux car sans aucun compromis.

Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi … pourquoi moi ? Je me sentais désormais comme une proie mais craignais que ma fuite signalât le début de la traque. Que devais-je faire ? En quête d'une aide, je vis Jasper sur le point de défaillir et Alice tenter de le soutenir. L'inconnu vint lui prêter main forte. Il s'était totalement désintéressé de moi et ressemblait désormais à un adolescent banal, ou peut-être un peu plus craquant que juste banal, mais je n'oubliais rien de mon impression première. Alice et le jeune homme aidèrent Jasper à atteindre le canapé où il s'assit.

- Andy ? Ça va ?

Je remarquai alors que je n'avais toujours pas bougé, ni parlé.

- Euh … oui … ça va … ça va aller … Jasper, qu'a-t-il ?

- Rien, un léger malaise, il a juste besoin d'eau. Tu rapportes un verre ?

Je n'avais absolument pas envie de me rapprocher de l'inconnu, mais il n'y avait plus rien ni de menaçant, ni de fou, dans son attitude. Après le jardin et l'appartement, m'étais-je aussi laissée porter par me sensations et mon imagination à son sujet ? Je pris un verre sur l'égouttoir, le remplis et l'apportai à Jasper en essayant de ne pas regarder le jeune homme à la peau mate. Le petit-ami d'Alice avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui était assez peu imaginable, mais il tendit néanmoins la main.

- Merci

Le contact avec sa peau glaciale quand il me prit le verre me choqua tant que mes émotions un peu trop vives furent apaisées.

- Il me semble que Seth ne s'était encore jamais joint à nous … et donc que vous ne vous connaissiez pas. Vous voulez bien aller jeter un œil dans la chambre de Leah puisque ça n'a pas l'air d'être avec les DVDs ? T'inquiète, Andrea, il sort rarement de sa chambre mais il ne mord pas. Tiens puisque j'y pense, Seth, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas voir le film avec nous, ça te changerait un peu de ton terrier !

Je me résignais à la proposition d'Alice qui osait me laisser seule avec Seth alors qu'il avait tout d'un asocial. Mais peut-être était-ce justement ça, son problème, et peut-être que de la compagnie, et qui plus est la compagnie d'une personne qui ne soit pas de sa famille lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre. Quel âge avait-il déjà ? 15 ans, comme Jasper ? C'est sur qu'en paraître presque cinq de plus ne devait pas aider à se faire de nouveaux amis. Jasper récupérais peu à peu sa pâleur normale quand le dénommé Seth, le petit-frère de l'époux de madame Blake, répondit à Alice :

- Je ne sais pas … je ne voudrais pas déranger, tu sais …

Il avait l'air hésitant et indécis, comme s'il avait peur de s'affirmer, et je tranchais pour lui :

- En tout cas, moi, je serais ravie que tu viennes. Et si on repartait en quête de cette carte ?

- Je crois que Jasper et moi allons vous laisser chercher le film et on va rentrer pour être plus en forme quand il débutera. Et puis j'ai comme l'intuition qu'une victoire par échec et mat sur Edward m'attend à la maison et je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde.

- Mais vous allez rentrer comment ?

- Seth, on peut emprunter une voiture ?

- Bien sûr. Tu viens Andrea ? C'est par là.

Je laissais Alice avec son sourire malicieux, ses idées farfelues, ses phrases étranges et son Jasper qui avait déjà l'air d'être mieux pour suivre le jeune Seth qui avait beau faire une fois et demi ma taille, tentait de trouver comment se comporter avec moi.


End file.
